real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phillip Garrido
Phillip Greg Garrido (born April 5, 1951 ) is an American man best known for kidnapping 11-year old Jaycee Dugard on June 10, 1991. He held Dugard captive for 18 years and repeatedly raped her, resulting in Dugard giving birth to two daughters. Dugard finally escaped captivity in 2009, which lead to Garrido being arrested and sentenced to 431 years to life in prison. He is currently serving his sentence at California State Prison, Corcoran. Biography Early life Garrido was born in Pittsburg, California, on April 5, 1951. He grew up in Brentwood, where he graduated from Liberty High School in 1969. In 1972, Garrido was arrested and charged with sexually assaulting a 14-year-old girl, but the case did not go to trial after the girl declined to testify. In 1973, Garrido married high school classmate Christine Murphy, who said he was abusive. Murphy alleged that Garrido kidnapped her when she tried to leave him. In 1976, Garrido kidnapped 25-year-old Katherine Callaway in South Lake Tahoe, California. He took her to a Reno, Nevada warehouse, where he raped her for five and a half hours. When a police officer noticed a car parked outside the unit and then the broken lock on the warehouse door, he knocked on the door and was greeted by Garrido. Callaway then emerged and asked for help. Garrido was promptly arrested. He was charged and convicted of crimes in both federal and state courts. In a 1976 court-ordered psychiatric evaluation, Garrido was diagnosed as a "sexual deviant and chronic drug abuser". The psychiatrist recommended that a neurological examination be conducted because Garrido's chronic drug use could be "responsible in part" for his "mixed" or "multiple" sexual deviation. He was then evaluated by a neurologist. The diagnostic impression was: "normal neurological examination". In court, Garrido testified that he masturbated in his car by the side of elementary and high schools while watching girls. He was convicted on March 9, 1977 and began serving a 50-year federal sentence on June 30, 1977, at Leavenworth Penitentiary in Kansas. At Leavenworth, Garrido met Nancy Bocanegra – the secondary offender in Dugard's kidnapping – who was visiting another prisoner, her uncle. On October 5, 1981, he and Bocanegra were married at Leavenworth. On January 22, 1988, Garrido was released from Leavenworth to Nevada State Prison, where he served seven months of a five-years-to-life Nevada sentence. He was transferred to federal parole authorities in Contra Costa on August 26, 1988. In Antioch, the Garridos lived in the home of his elderly mother, who suffered from dementia. As a parolee, he was monitored, later wore a GPS-enabled ankle bracelet, and was visited many times by parole officers, local sheriff's deputies, and federal agents. In 2009, his father, Manuel Garrido, said his son was a "good boy" as a child but changed radically after a serious motorcycle accident as a teenager. Garrido later turned to drug use – primarily crystal meth and LSD. Garrido's brother Ron said Garrido became a "fruitcake" after getting hooked on hallucinogenic and stimulant street drugs. Manuel Garrido died in 2011 at the age of 90. Kidnapping of Jaycee Dugard On June 10, 1991, Eleven-year-old Dugard, wearing her favorite all-pink outfit, walked up the hill from her house, against traffic, to catch the school bus. When she was halfway up the hill, a car approached her. She thought that the man in the car would ask for directions. When he rolled down the window, he shocked her unconscious with a stun gun and abducted her. The man was Phillip Greg Garrido. Nancy, who the District Attorney in the Dugard case believes scouted Dugard as a prize for Garrido, held Dugard down in the car as she drifted in and out of consciousness during the three hour drive from her home to the Garrido home in Antioch. The only time Dugard spoke was when she pleaded that her parents could not afford a ransom. By the time the Garridos arrived at their home in an unincorporated area in Contra Costa County, they had removed Dugard's clothing, leaving only a butterfly-shaped ring that she hid from them for the next 18 years. Taking her from their car onto their property, Garrido placed a blanket over Dugard's head and ushered her into an area of his backyard where sheds and storage units stood, placing her inside a tiny one that was soundproofed. After he finished raping her for the first time he left her naked in the structure, which he bolted shut, warning her that Doberman Pinschers were outside and trained to attack her if she tried to escape. Garrido would visit her in the structure, bringing her food and milkshakes, and talking to her. Holding Dugard captive Immediately after he kidnapped her, Garrido forced Dugard into a shower with him. The first time he raped her, she was still in handcuffs, which she wore during her first week in captivity. During that period, Dugard's only human contact was Garrido, who sometimes brought her fast food and told her amusing stories. He provided a bucket for her to use to relieve herself. At one point, he provided her with a television, but she could not watch the news and was unaware of the publicized search for her. Almost a month and a half after her kidnapping, by Dugard's recollection, Garrido moved her to a larger room next door, where she was handcuffed to a bed. He explained that the "demon angels" let him take her and that she would help him with his sexual problems because society had ignored him. He went on methamphetamine binges he called "runs", during which he would dress Dugard up and spend time with her while cutting out figures from pornographic magazines. He made her listen for the voices he said he could hear from the walls. Garrido also often professed the belief that he was a chosen servant of God. These binges would end with him sobbing and apologizing to Dugard alternating with threats to sell her to people who would put her in a cage. Seven months into her captivity, Garrido introduced Dugard to his wife, Nancy, who brought the child a stuffed animal and chocolate milk, and engaged in the same tearful apologies to her. Though Dugard craved the woman's approval at the time, in retrospect she has stated that she was manipulated by Nancy, who alternated between motherly concern and coldness and cruelty, expressing her jealousy of Dugard, whom she regarded as the one to blame for her predicament. Dugard characterized Nancy, who worked as a nursing home aide, as "evil" and "twisted". When Garrido was returned to prison for failing a drug test, Nancy replaced her husband as Dugard's jailer. The Garridos manipulated Dugard further by presenting her, on two occasions, with kittens that would later "mysteriously vanish". When they discovered that she was signing her real name in a journal that she kept about the kittens, she was forced to tear out the page with her name on it, the last time she would be permitted to say or write her name until years later. She was never allowed to see a doctor or dentist. Thirty-four months into her captivity, the Garridos began to allow Dugard freedom from her handcuffs for periods of time, though they kept her locked in the bolted room. On April 3, 1994, Easter Sunday, they gave her cooked food for the first time. They informed her that they believed that she was pregnant. Jaycee—thirteen years old and four-and-a-half months pregnant—had learned of the link between sex and pregnancy from television. Dugard watched programs on childbirth, in preparation for the birth of her first daughter, which occurred on August 18, 1994. Her second daughter was born on November 13, 1997. Dugard took care of her daughters using information learned from television, working to protect them from Garrido, who continued his enraged rants and lectures. Neighbor Patrick McQuaid said that he recalls, as a child, meeting Dugard through a fence in the Garridos' yard soon after the kidnapping. He said that she had identified herself by the name "Jaycee" and that when he asked her if she lived there or was just visiting, she answered that she lived there. At that point, Garrido came out and took her back indoors. He eventually built an eight-foot-tall fence around the backyard and set up a tent for Dugard, the first time that she was allowed to walk outside since her kidnapping. She coped with her continued captivity by planting flowers in a garden and home-schooling her daughters. At one point, Garrido informed Dugard that to pacify his wife, she and her daughters were to address Nancy as their mother, and that she was to teach her daughters that she was their older sister. When Dugard and her daughters were eventually allowed to come into contact with other people, they continued this fiction. Garrido operated a print shop where Dugard acted as the graphic artist. Ben Daughdrill, a customer of Garrido's printing business, claimed that he met and spoke by telephone with Dugard and that she did excellent work. During this time, Dugard had access to the business phone and an email account. Another customer indicated that she never hinted to him about her childhood abduction or her true identity. Garrido kept a blog associated with what he called "God's Desire Church". In the blog, he claimed that he had the power to control sound with his mind. Garrido asked several people, including customers, to sign testimonials confirming that they witnessed his ability to "control sound with my mind" and a device he developed "for others to witness this phenomena sic". Law enforcement officers believe that in 2009, Dugard's living quarters were in a secondary backyard behind Garrido's house. The private area of the yard included sheds (one of which was soundproofed and used as a recording studio in which Garrido recorded himself singing religious-themed and romantic country songs), two homemade tents, and what has been described as a camping-style shower and toilet. The area was surrounded by tall trees and a 6-foot (1.8 m) high fence. An entrance to the secondary backyard was covered by trees and a tarpaulin. Privacy was enhanced by tents and outbuildings, and also housed a car that matched the description of the one used in the abduction. Electricity was supplied by extension cords. Law enforcement officers visited the residence at least twice, but did not ask to inspect the back yard, and did not detect the presence of Dugard or her children in the areas of the property that they did inspect. Witnesses interviewed stated Dugard was seen in the house, and sometimes answered the front door to talk to people, but never stated there was a problem or attempted to leave. While the family kept to themselves, the girls were sometimes seen playing in the backyard or as passengers in Garrido's car. Dugard escapes zOn August 26, 2009, Garrido arrived at a parole office to gain permission to visit UC Berkley, with, Nancy, Dugard and her daughters accompanying him. Dugard was introduced as "Alissa". The parole officer decided to separate Garrido from the women and girls to obtain their identification.53 Maintaining her false identity as "Allissa", Dugard told investigators that the girls were her daughters. Although she indicated that she was aware that Garrido was a convicted sex offender, she stated that he was a "changed man", a "great person" and was "good with her kids", comments that were echoed by the two girls. When pressed for details that would confirm her identity, Dugard became "extremely defensive" and "agitated", demanding to know why she was being "interrogated", and subsequently stated that she was a battered wife from Minnesota in hiding from her abusive husband. The parole officer eventually called the Concord police. Upon the arrival of a police sergeant, Garrido admitted he had kidnapped and raped her. Only after this did Dugard identify herself as Jaycee Dugard. It was later suggested that Dugard showed signs of Stockholm syndrome. In a 2016 interview with Diane Sawyer of ABC News, Dugard stated that her compassion and willingness to interact with her captor were her only means of surviving. Dugard: "The phrase Syndrome implies that hostages cracked by terror and abuse become affectionate towards their captors." "Well it's, really, it's degrading, you know, having my family believe that I was in love with this captor and wanted to stay with him. I mean, that is so far from the truth that it makes me want to throw up. ... I adapted to survive my circumstance." said Dugard. Repeatedly during this segment of the interview she states that, as a way to survive, and hoping to end abuse, many victims are forced to sympathize with their captors. Garrido and his wife were placed under arrest. An FBI Special Agent put Dugard on the telephone with her mother, Terry Probyn. Dugard retained custody of her children and was soon reunited with her mother. Aftermath On April 28, 2011, the Garridos pleaded guilty to kidnapping and rape by force. On June 2, 2011, Phillip was sentenced to 431 years to life imprisonment; Nancy received 36 years to life imprisonment. Phillip is serving his sentence at California State Prison, Corcoran, while Nancy is incarcerated at Central California Women's Facility in Chowchilla. Dugard did not attend the sentencing, instead sending a written message with her mother to read aloud in court Category:Rapists Category:Imprisoned Category:Brainwasher Category:Kidnapper Category:Modern Villains Category:Perverts Category:Living Villains Category:Male Category:List Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Addicts Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Delusional Category:Master Manipulator Category:Remorseful Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Stalker Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful